<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Act Like A King, Got Me Tied Around Your Finger by soarynt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893194">Act Like A King, Got Me Tied Around Your Finger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soarynt/pseuds/soarynt'>soarynt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soarynt MCYT One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Because im sad, Cuddling, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, LMAO, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, We Die Like Men, plot hurts so here u go, technically, this is my way of coping ok, why is that a tag?, yall can ship if u want</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soarynt/pseuds/soarynt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were currently shooting the part where Dream was taking George’s kingship away. Each line Dream says, is making Clay’s heart break. He’s actually surprised at how he hasn’t broken down yet, with how George looks like he was about to cry. Every single fiber in Clay’s being was telling him to go comfort George like he usually does when he makes a particularly mean-spirited joke, but he couldn’t. It was their last scene of the day, everyone looked absolutely tired and Clay didn’t want to ruin it, just because of a whim.</p><p>or im sad because of the smp plot so here u go :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soarynt MCYT One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Act Like A King, Got Me Tied Around Your Finger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>george is still shorter here i just decided he is skinny muscle boy because actor<br/>everyones kinda there but - uhhh youll see</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were currently shooting the part where Dream was taking George’s kingship away. Each line Dream says, is making Clay’s heart break. He’s actually surprised at how he hasn’t broken down yet, with how George looks like he was about to cry. Every single fiber in Clay’s being was telling him to go comfort George like he usually does when he makes a particularly mean-spirited joke, but he couldn’t. It was their last scene of the day, everyone looked absolutely tired and Clay didn’t want to ruin it, just because of a whim.</p><p>George wasn’t even supposed to be playing a main role in this new movie, Clay had just insisted to the writers that it would be a good idea to show how easy it was for Dream to take away the kingship, the status from Eret, and the writers agreed but they didn’t have any other choice but to write George into being king. The writers had also kept George’s name “because it’s funny, like a callback King George, you know? Plus it fits with how everyone treats George like a prince.”</p><p>At the time, Clay had also found it funny. Right now though? It makes him feel horrible watching George be humiliated and laughed at. It felt like they were actually making fun of him, and not just his character. Clay felt absolutely shit for dragging George into the plot, but that’s just kinda what happens when you improv the majority of a movie, the writers had also been pretty lenient with all the plot changes they were making in the script, it almost felt like the actors had almost full control of the script. </p><p>Sapnap and Quackity quickly drag George off-set, the director has barely even called out “Cut!” but Clay is already running off set to go look for George, barely even taking off the prop mask. When he finally finds him, the Brit has already changed into his usual grey sweater and tight fitting black pants. He was also currently talking to Wilbur about something Clay couldn't care less about. Without even announcing his presence, Clay snakes his arms around George’s chest, plopping his head down at the back of George’s neck. George doesnt even jump, he just lets him not even pausing his conversation with Wilbur. He settles into George’s neck and tries to calm himself down. He feels George start to pet his hair, but he’s still talking to Wilbur about goddamned anteaters. He ignores that, instead he focuses on George’s hand in his hair, his breathing pattern and his smell. Clay tries to copy George’s breathing to calm himself down. </p><p>Clay is so focused on breathing in and out and not crying, that he doesn’t even know when their conversation ends. All he knows is George starts walking towards his trailer. Clay still doesn’t let up from his hold on George, even moving in front of the man so George is basically dragging him. Once George finally gets to his trailer, he tries to drop Clay into one of the many bean bag chairs he has in there, but Clay just squeezes on tighter. “Clay, off, wanna change, m’sweaty.” George mumbles out. Clay just shakes his head, he hears George sigh. Instead of shrugging Clay off, like he expected him to, George plops down onto the small bed area. He underestimates their weight, loses his balance and falls over, which Clay takes as an invitation to curl up into a ball on top of George. </p><p>“Mmm, why are you being so clingy today?” George says putting his hand on Clay’s back, rubbing up and down. Clay looks up at him, blinking slowly. George raises a brow at him, trying to prompt a verbal answer out of him. Instead, Clay burrows his heaad further into George’s chest. George sighs again, pulling out his phone to scroll through twitter. He doesn’t stop rubbing Clay’s back, which Clay greatly appreciates. Clay just sits there for a few moments, contemplating what to say to George.</p><p>It turns out he doesn’t have to since George starts talking, “You know I’m not mad right?” He says so casually, Clay just grips onto his hoodie tighter. “I don’t blame you, Clay, it’s just your character. You’re not a bad person, I’m still your friend.” Clay swears only a few tears slip out of his eyes, but the next thing he knows is he’s sniffling with waterfalls coming out of his eyes and mumbling out a constant string of “I’m sorry.” into George’s shirt.</p><p>George sits them up and nudges Clay to lift up his face, Clay complies, lifting up his snotty, tear-stained face. He immediately reaches up to cover his face with his hands, roughly swiping at his eyes. He hears George click his tongue, brushing away his calloused fingers. Clay lets him, too weak to fight George at this point. Clay doesn’t know what George sees in him, in that moment, but the moment George looks into Clay’s eyes, he just smiles the biggest warmest smile. </p><p>George has a hand on his cheek, slowly rubbing his thumb up and down, and is looking up at him, like Clay just built him an entire empire. What else is there for Clay to do but cry harder? The sweetest, kindest man is just sitting here with him, comforting him, because Clay is a little pussy and can't handle being the bad guy. George just continues down the line still being the sweetest little muffin ever and cups his face in both hands and gently brush away his tears. </p><p>Once Clay finally calms down, George hands him a tissue. Clay mutters out another apology while blowing out his nose, which then prompts George to manhandle him into lying down, so he can “aggressively cuddle out the sadness.” George positions himself so he’s tucked into Clay’s side, with one of his arms stretched across the blonde’s chest. Clay has his head turned and buried in George’s hair, it shouldn’t smell that good, considering how much running around they just did, but to Clay it smelled perfect, like vanilla ice cream with apple pie. He doesn’t know why, it just does, so his dreams are filled with ice cream, pie and George. </p><p>"So like are we going to tell them we saw that whole thing or?"<br/>
"Shut up, Captain Pussy!"<br/>
"Oh you shut up, Tommy, you're literally clinging on to Tubbo right now."<br/>
"Damn right I am."<br/>
"WAHHHHH TOMMY I SWEAR I WON'T EXILE YOU EVER AGAIN TOMMY I'D MISS YOU TOO MUCH."<br/>
"Oh, shut up, Tubbo."<br/>
"LMAO I SEE TEARS!"<br/>
"WILBUR, I WILL SCOOP OUT YOUR GUTS AND FEED THEM TO TECHNO!"<br/>
"Where is Techno?"<br/>
"He's cuddling Phil because 'only phil cares about me.'"<br/>
"Any truers in the chat?"<br/>
"What does that even mEAN?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the speakers during the convo at the end:<br/>cpn puffy - tommy - cpn puffy - tommy - tubbo - tommy - wilbur - tommy - wilbur - fundy - tommy - fundy</p><p>i imagine that quackity makes fun of them for this event a lot, like they play never have i ever<br/>and quackity immediately goes, "never have i ever platonically cuddled my totally straight bropal friend because one of us were crying" everyone looks to dream and george, but they dont drink, so everyone just stares and dream just goes like "lmao what u mean we gay as fuck" chaos ensues<br/>i have more ideas for this au but idk if im gonna post or not lmaoo<br/>i still have my figure skating au (which you should totally check out btw: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474367)<br/>so idk if ill have the time :(<br/>anyways, hope you enjoyed reading :) if you have any questions or anything please feel free to comment down below or just twt at me @/soarynt hope ur ok after that plot dump! bye bye :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>